operation WEIGHT cafe
by under
Summary: The K.N.D are the A.N.D in this story. The A.N.D have a cafe and all sorts of stuff happen everyday. PG incase.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
It was a normal day at the W.E.I.G.H.T café. One had some news to tell the team.  
  
"Ok everybody. Lizzie and I are going to have a date. I want you all to make pizza. And tonight I want it extra special. Now Go!  
  
At 6:00... Everybody was making pizza. Four was pounding the dough. Two put sauce on the dough. Three put all the other stuff on. And five was putting it in the oven. When it was done Lizzie came.  
  
"Oh Niggie. Come here." One went to her.  
  
"Yes dear? ""I want my pizza." "Ok it just finished."  
  
Two brought the pizza out. One and Lizzie were sitting at a special table.  
  
"Dig in!" Lizzie said. She stuffed her face in the pizza eating it whole. She had sauce all over her face.  
  
"Let me get that for you." One said. He took out a napkin and started brushing her face. "Stop it!" She took it and threw it away. She took the plate at ate it. She ate all the food at the restaurant.  
  
"She is a maniac!" said three  
  
"I'm going to pound her!" said four  
  
"OUT!" Yelled five.  
  
Lizzie ran out the café as the police came in. "What is going on?" said an officer.  
  
"Nevermind." Said Two.  
  
THE END.  
  
Good chapter aye? This is the deleted scene of Lizzie getting caught...  
  
"Get off of me!" Lizzie yelled as two cops took Lizzie in a police car.  
  
"And don't come in again!" yelled Two. 


	2. Two and five's divorce

Chapter 2  
  
The next day two had an idea. If one had a date why not him. He never had a date with five and their married.  
  
"Hey one?" said two. "Can you set a date up with me and five? I don't know how to tell her."  
  
"Sure." Said one.  
  
That night at 6:00...  
  
One was telling the gang order's to everyone except two and five.  
  
Two and five were at the special table. They were about to eat pizza.  
  
Four was pounding the dough and three was doing the other stuff.  
  
When the pizza was served two and five were talking. Two was talking about robot's while five was talking about lipstick. Soon they had a big argument and soon they were just plain at it.  
  
"I think we should get a divorce!" said two.  
  
"Me too!" said five.  
  
They signed the divorce paper's and were now broke up.  
  
End of chapter 2.  
  
Sorry about the short chapter. I felt like writing something about the couple. Two and five were paired up in the one were TDCFDTL had the party.  
  
Deleted scene...  
  
"Robot's are weaker than lipstick!" said five.  
  
"Well atleast they can do this!" said two. He made a fist and gave her a bloody nose. 


	3. Three and the Four

Chapter 3  
  
The next day three was stressed. She and four had many diffrence's and she was wandering if she was going to get a divorce to. She didn't like divorce's.  
  
"Hey four?" said three.  
  
"Ya?" "I was wandering if I could talk to you. Are we ever going to get a divorce?"  
  
"No sweetums. Divorce's are dumb."  
  
They were a real couple. Not some just-to-have-a-boyfriend-or-girlfriend couple.  
  
"Four I love you." "I love you too." That day they helped each other make food for their customer's. They were so happy.  
  
At closing time...  
  
"Four I had a good time today." Said three.  
  
"Me too." Three planted a big kiss on four's cheek.  
  
Ah such a good chapter. Out of all the other chapter's I think this one is the best.  
  
Deleted scene...  
  
"Hey four?" "Yes three?" "Want some pasta?" "Sure."  
  
Scene from Lady and the Tramp appear's except it has three and four. 


	4. Four's fate The punk's last stand

Chapter 4  
  
The next day four was feeling lucky.  
  
Too lucky.  
  
That day a punk came in.  
  
"Yes how may I help you?" said four.  
  
"I would like a sandwich and make it fast!" the punk said.  
  
"Hey don't talk to me like that!" "Why should I?" "Because you're a weakling!"  
  
The punk got up and knocked four to the ground. He got on top of him and started pounding his face. When he got up four had blood all over his face.  
  
The punk started running off but before he could escape three got in his way.  
  
"Don't mess with my boyfriend!" She took a plate and knocked him with it.  
  
He fell to the ground knocked out.  
  
One took four to the hospital to the hospital they started imidiatly working on him.  
  
Fight's fight's fight's. Gotta love em'.  
  
Deleted scene...  
  
Three take's more and more plate's hitting the punk and cop's walk in. They grab three and send her to the police car.  
  
"Let me go! My boyfriend will get me out you will see!" 


	5. The end

Chapter 5  
  
The next day four got out of the hospital. He had a cast all over his face.  
  
"Oh no! Are you ok?" Three said.  
  
"Ya I just got my skin tore apart. They put this on so I don't look ugly."  
  
Two has been thinking to be a couple again with five. It was cool too have couple during this time and it was the style.  
  
"Hey five?" "What jerk!?" "I love you."  
  
Five felt this way too in a fake way.  
  
"Ok fine sure."  
  
Now one own's the resturant , two and five are a fake married couple , and three and four are married and have two children.  
  
THE END  
  
I'm not going to put a deleted scene in this one. Cya later! 


End file.
